


Your Love is my Drug

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's got an addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is my Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little new to the fandom, so this is my first attempt at a SuperCat story. I hope you enjoy - let me know what you think!

The change happens almost immediately: blood rushes to her face, staining her cheeks crimson as her pupils dilate and her pulse quickens. She feels both lightheaded and dizzy, and her heart pounds so quickly in her chest that it's deafening even without the super-hearing. The little hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her palms become clammy and little jolts of electricity course through her body, settling like little earthquakes in the pit of her belly. She feels like she's spinning and floating and like she could laugh and cry at the same time.

Kara Danvers has never been on drugs, but she imagines this is what it might feel like. Alien DNA has its benefits -- she doesn't feel the effects of alcohol, so trying any sort of drug has always been pretty pointless. She got a kick out of watching Alex high as a kite at parties in college and wondered jealously if it was as fun as it looked, but now Kara understands that the sensation is equal parts exhilarating and terrifying. 

“Earth to Kara,” James says. She’s vaguely aware of him, but she’s hyperfocused on the sound of the elevator slowly climbing to their floor. Her heart rate quickens when she realizes that she’s almost here.

Winn leans in a little closer to where she sits with hands curled around the latte that she’s just zapped with a little extra heat. He whispers, “Krypton to Supergirl…” 

The elevator dings, and Cat Grant has emerged, looking pristine and perfect in a sleek royal blue dress that hugs her lithe frame like a second skin. Kara’s mouth goes dry and she jumps to her feet. “Did you guys say something?” 

They exchange a look that she doesn’t register because Cat is sweeping by her, removing her sunglasses. “Kiera, do I pay you to daydream?” 

“Coming, Ms. Grant,” she says, trailing behind in her wake, feeling drunk on the scent of her perfume. She has to close her eyes for a minute to catch her breath because she feels as if she could fall over with the weight of what she’s just realized. 

Cat Grant is her drug. 

_“What does it feel like to be high?” Kara had asked Alex at one of the college parties, observing the blissful expression on her face._

_Alex had smiled knowingly back at her. “It’s like being in love, only less addictive and way easier to get over. It’s fun and it’s stupid and it’s scary.”_

She hands off the latte, steadying her hands as Cat’s fingers graze her own. She shivers and makes a mental note of the tasks she’s got ahead of her today. It’s going to be busy even without the potential to whisk off at a moment’s notice to fight National City’s latest bad guy or to handle the latest catastrophe. She’d welcome an alien right now if it would help her shake this feeling. After a brief moment, Kara realizes that Cat has grown quiet and is watching her carefully. “Um. What is it, Ms. Grant?” 

Cat’s eyes sweep over her form before she smiles. “Oh, nothing. You seem to have put a little more effort into avoiding the sale bins at Wal Mart. You look nice today, Kara.” 

“I -- oh --” She laughs breathlessly. “Thanks,” she manages to sputter out, unable to suppress a beaming smile. She’s sure that her cheeks are still flushed, but she’s going to be rocking this smile all day. She _did_ put a little more effort into her appearance this morning, taking great care to select something that might possibly be Cat Grant Approved. 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Cat warns with a wave of her hand, though she’s smiling too. “You’ve got too much work to do to be distracted by a compliment.” 

“Right.” She nods, still grinning like a fool, and feels even better than she does when she’s soaring above National City. She turns to leave but, still riding high on her compliment, she spins on her heels to face her boss. “That blue looks amazing on you, by the way. I just thought you should know.” 

Cat smirks. “I do know, but I appreciate hearing it all the same.” She leans back in her chair, fondling the frames of her glasses. “It reminds me a little of Supergirl.” Her eyes twinkle. “Do you think she would approve?” 

Kara isn’t sure if Cat _knows_ , but she’s feeling bold. “I bet she would.” 

“Mmm,” Cat hums. “You’d look good in this color.” 

Kara blushes. Oh yeah, she definitely _knows_. “I’ll keep that in mind.” When she does finally leave, it’s with a little extra spring in her step. 

She’s addicted to the way she feels around Cat. It’s dangerous, more dangerous than maybe even kryptonite, but she’s going to enjoy it as long as it lasts. 

\---


End file.
